To Love and to Cherish
by lovelovelove22
Summary: A fluffy one-shot of Bella getting ready for the wedding at the beginning of Breaking Dawn. Special announcement inside!


**So I've been lying to you guys. Remember back when I was working on my story 'The Only Thing that Matters'? Well I told you guys that I got engaged on June 6 (this is true). And I said that we planned on getting married on New Years Eve…well that's not so true anymore. I'm getting married August 15, 2009. Which is in 11 days (I'm writing this at two o'clock am on August 4, 2009). So I've written this fluffy, one-shot about Edward and Bella's wedding in 'Breaking Dawn'. **

**Extras will be available on my page, such as the dress, a visual, and the ring.**

**So…..here's to marriage. It sounds scary as hell.**

**Dedication: **

**Jensen. I love you, and thank you for loving me. And for keeping up with me as I planned a wedding in two months (DURING WEDDING SEASON!)**

**Ellie. You are the best big sister, and I wish you could be here with me on my special day. But I'll come visit you and the baby when he/she's born and bring lots of pictures.**

**Evelyn. Aw, my little sister who reminds me exactly of Alice. You are one hell of a wedding planner.**

**Ryan. Thanks for being my cute little brother, who stands up for me even though I'm 26 and you're 17. I love you, sweet stuff!**

**My Parents. Thanks for paying for my wedding and not killing my fiancée beforehand. I appreciate everything you have done for me and love you both.**

**Captain Jack Sparrow. My dog, who is currently chewing on a wedding-shoe reject. Thanks for that.**

BPOV

I want this. I want this. I want this.

"You look like hell." Alice chirped as I got into her car and she took in my appearance.

"Aw, thanks, Alice." I said dryly, buckling in as Alice pulled away from the house. I could see Charlie looking over the window, his expression unreadable. "I don't understand why I had to come over so early." I complained, rubbing my red eyes and stifling a yawn.

"It's not my fault you stayed up all night!" Alice chided, speeding down the highway to the Cullen's house, where, in several hours, our guests would arrive to see us take this step in our relationship. To see us be bound together for life. Alice noticed how my face drastically paled and she rolled her eyes. "Calm down, Bella. Everything is going to be fine." She assured me as we turned into the Cullen's long driveway.

"Alice!" I protested when I saw the thousands of lights and flowers strung along the trees along the driveway.

"Don't complain! You put me in charge, what did you expect?" Alice chuckled.

"This is too much." I breathed.

"It's _nothing_." She corrected. "Besides, Emmet and Jasper had a good time setting all those lights up. _Children_." She scoffed, but a soft smile upturned the corners of her mouth and her golden eyes sparkled.

"Oh god." I moaned, putting my face in my hands. "Why am I doing this?" I asked, panicking. "What if Edward realizes that he-" A sharp smacking noise abruptly sounded in the car, my cheek suddenly stinging. It took me a second to realize that Alice had _slapped_ me. "Ow!" Rubbing my smarting cheek, I glared at my future sister-in-law.

"Oh don't give me that look. You needed that." Alice gunned the speed and sharply turned the steering wheel, effortlessly pulling into the garage. "Come on, I have something you need to put on."

"Alice, please don't-" I started to plead but Alice held up a scrap of fabric, letting it dangle from her pinky finger.

"No protesting." She said menacingly, wrapping the material over my eyes before I could interject any further.

"Is this really necessary?" I asked as Alice guided me to the house.

"Yes." She said in her strictest no-nonsense tone. "I want you to get the full impact tonight during the reception. Trust me, it will be worth it." I could hear the pride and excitement in her tone so I let it drop. "No peeking until we get into the room." She added, and I sighed to myself. Which, of course, Alice could hear. "And no moping!" She scolded as we entered the house. "Just because you miss Edward doesn't mean you can be a grump all day, especially while-" I took a deep breath at the mention of his name and the smell of fresh flowers overtook my senses.

"That smells _amazing_." I breathed, and I knew Alice was smiling. The ramble she had been on earlier was forgotten. For now.

"Really? I had hoped I had gotten the perfect blend….it's freesias, lilacs, orange blossoms, and roses. You're sure it's not too strong?" Alice rambled on as she helped me up the stairs, which were proving to be difficult to navigate whilst wearing a blindfold.

"It's perfect." I assured her, clutching to her bony arm for support.

"Good." She veered to the right and slammed a door. "Okay. Blindfold off." I eagerly ripped the material from my eyes and gasped at what I saw. Every corner of Edward's once neat room was piled high with gifts, all elaborately wrapped.

"Alice! What is all of this?!" I asked, sinking onto the bed.

"They've been coming all week." Alice said, lightly shaking a large, silver wrapped box on the floor. "Mostly from Carlisle's coworkers and….." She picked up a large, excessively decorated box and shook it as well "acquaintances."

"Oh god." I breathed, looking around the room. "I feel sick." I groaned, putting my head in between my knees and squeezing my eyes shut.

"Geez. Come on, Bella! It's not a big deal, please calm down." Alice begged, rubbing small circles on my back. Someone suddenly started pounding on the door, and I moaned.

"Alice? What's wrong?" Edward's voice was frantic, and he continued to pound the door. Alice was suddenly standing there, pushing the door shut.

"Nothing's wrong, Edward!" She shouted, and the knocking ceased.

"Then why-"

"It's nothing!" Alice shouted again, casting me a wary look.

"Why can't I come in?" Edward sounded forlorn now, and I sniffled a little.

"It's not allowed!" Alice screeched. "Now get downstairs and make yourself useful or so help me, I _will_ tell Bella where you're taking her for your honeymoon." There was a pause and I heard Edward sigh, then retreat down the hallway.

Alice turned back to me, grimacing.

"Now, let's get you all fixed up." She grinned, clapping her hands together.

This was the part of the day I was truly dreading. The primping. The prodding. The…._makeup_. But Alice had the no-nonsense look on her face again and was dragging me into the bathroom, where she had set up what looked like a beauty salon on the vanity.

"You have your work cut out for you today." I grumbled, looking at my red eyes and the dark circles underneath them. Alice _tsked_ under her breath and fiddled with the compact she held in her hand.

"Do you need any help?" Esme and Rosalie stood in the doorway, smiling.

"Sure." Alice responded easily. "Esme, you can get the garment bag from my room then help me with Bella's makeup. And Rosalie, you do the hair. I want soft curls, in a half up-do." They nodded and soundlessly obeyed, Esme scurrying out of the room only to return a few moments later with that dreaded garment bag.

I tried to sit still and not fidget as they worked over me, talking happily, but it was becoming increasingly difficult to do so. How could I sit still when I knew that in a few short hours Edward and I would be taking the next step in our relationship?

"Edward is back with Charlie Renée." Alice said calmly after what felt like centuries of this…._girly_ torture.

"Can I see them?" I asked, meeting Alice's eyes in the mirror. They were especially golden today; teeming with happiness.

"Yes. But only your parents, no Edward." She warned, putting down the makeup brush she had been assaulting my face with. "I'll have them come up here." Alice called, walking out of the bathroom and headed downstairs.

"I'm going to check on everything." Esme said, dropping the lipstick that she had been applying to my lips. "And I'll be back in a little while." She departed as well, leaving Rosalie and I in an uncomfortable silence.

"Bella, I know I haven't been very nice to you." Rosalie said quietly, fussing with the ends of my hair. "But I really am happy for you. Welcome to the family." My jaw almost hit the ground, but I managed to smile and squeeze her hand. "I'm going to go talk with Emmet." She said, awkwardly patting my shoulder before gracefully exiting my torture chamber.

I realized then that they didn't want to get away from me; they wanted to give me some alone time with Charlie and Renée.

"Baby!" Renée was suddenly in the room with me, throwing her arms around my neck and squeezing me tightly. "Oh honey, you look so beautiful. Those Cullen women certainly know a thing or two about makeup!" She marveled, not releasing me from her the vice grip she called a hug. "I'm so happy! Esme and Alice did an amazing job with everything. Just wait til you see it, you'll absolutely adore all of it. I can't wait to see your dress, either. But I know you and Alice just had to keep it a secret until the ceremony. Alice said it was vintage?"

"Ah, yeah." I muttered. "Around the 1920's."

"Well, I'm sure it will look absolutely amazing on you." She yanked me into another hug, squeezing me a little too tight.

"You may want to ease up, Renée. She needs to breathe." Charlie said gently. Renée reluctantly released me and I threw Charlie a grateful look. He smiled and softly hugged me; letting me go after a few seconds. "How do you feel?" He asked, honestly looking concerned.

"Nervous." I admitted. "Excited." I added, not able to hide the smile that spread across my face as I thought of my future with Edward.

"How are your feet?" Charlie pressed on; furrowing his brow. I smiled to myself, remembering how Edward had asked me that very question last night.

"Toasty warm." I gave the same reply and smoothed down my shirt. I realized a little too late that I was actually wearing my fiancée's shirt, a pair of shorts, and nothing else. I crossed my arms over Edward's blue shirt casually, and Alice breezed into the room.

She was wearing her pale blue bridesmaid dress and toting he bouquet of flowers, grinning from ear to ear. Rosalie lingered in the doorway, wearing the same dress and looking positively _gorgeous_. My self-esteem dropped a bit and my smile dropped a little.

Alice, of course, noticed and touched my elbow reassuringly.

"Are you ready to get dressed?" She asked, moving towards the garment bag eagerly. I knew Alice well enough to know the question was strictly rhetorical.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I grumbled, and Alice rolled her eyes. Esme appeared in the doorway behind Rosalie, looking cool and composed in a beautiful purple dress.

"Renée? Are you ready to get downstairs?" She asked pleasantly, casting a longing look at the bag that contained my dress.

I knew Esme was _dying_ to see my dress, and had been since I had accepted Edward's proposal.

"Rose, why don't you take my mom down?" I said suddenly. "Esme, would you mind helping us?" I asked, and Esme grinned hugely. And nodded.

"I love you, Bella." Renée said, close to tears.

"I love you too." I murmured, accepting her tight hug and squeezing her back. She eventually dropped her arms and kissed my cheek before following Rosalie out of the room and downstairs. I could just make out the piano music from downstairs and the light noises of conversation.

Only a little while now.

Charlie cleared his throat and rubbed his eyes.

"I'll go wait in the hall." He said gruffly, kissing my forehead. "See you in a few minutes."

He too made his escape.

"Oh Alice, this is beautiful." Esme breathed as Alice extracted the dress. "Absolutely perfect. You're going to look amazing, Bella. Like a princess." I nodded a little and Alice tugged at my shirt.

"Strip." She ordered, and I did so quickly, a little embarrassed. Neither Alice nor Esme commented on my prudishness, so I continued to look at the floor, standing there in my underwear and blushing.

Alice held the dress out so that I could carefully step into it; moving as cautiously and slowly as I could. My track record with balance was not good. At all.

She slid the dress up my body and zipped it firmly, then stepped back to admire her work. Both she and Esme took a sharp intake of unnecessary breath, clutching hands and biting their lips. I was nervous, unsure of what this reaction meant.

"You. Look." I cringed, waiting for Alice to finish her sentence. "Beautiful." She breathed, running her cold hands down the side of my dress gently.

"Alice, this dress is _exquisite. _And Bella, it was made for you." Esme offered, holding her arms out so that I could hug her.

"Don't wrinkle the dress!" Alice warned, shooing us apart. She checked her watch and wrinkled her noise. "We should get going, the ceremony is supposed to start in five minutes." I heard her voice catch and grinned. Even Alice was getting worked up. Well, more so than usual.

"You really do look beautiful, Bella." Esme said seriously before retreating downstairs. Alice looked at me for a moment before pulling me into a fierce hug.

"Don't wrinkle the dress!" I mocked although I was emotional. She swatted my arm and then straightened my dress.

"You really like it?" She asked quietly, checking to insure that my veil was sure in my hair.

"Of course, Alice." I assured her. "I've _loved_ it since you first showed it to me. Esme was right; it really is the perfect dress." Alice smiled and Charlie poked his head in the door.

"They're ready when you are." He said, and Alice immediately pulled me out of the room and positioning Charlie and I in the hallway. Emmet had seated Esme, and Jasper had seated Renée already, so everyone was in place. I took a deep breath and Charlie's eyes scanned me anxiously.

"She looks green." He commented, making Alice and Rosalie giggle.

"You'll be fine, Bella. Just think of who's waiting for you." Rosalie offered, smiling radiantly.

Right.

Edward was waiting for me down there, waiting to become my husband. Everything we had hoped and waited for was going to come true as soon as my feet hit that first stair. I was a bride, and he was my groom.

The music changed, and my heart started beating faster.

"That's your cue!" Alice hissed, poking Rosalie's shoulder blade. Rosalie rolled her eyes and descended gracefully down the stairs, not slowed down by her sky-high stilettos.

"Alice!" I said through the side of my mouth just as she too started down the stairs. She nodded her head slightly, letting me know she could hear me. "Thank you." I whispered, and Alice smiled, nodding her head again.

As soon as her feet hit the bottom stair, the music changed again and Charlie nudged me forward. Summoning all my courage and strength, I started down the staircase, cheeks burning. I could hear the guests standing up and craning their necks to see me, which made me blush even deeper, if that was possible.

_Ooh's _and _Ahh's _were being whispered, and I saw so many familiar faces in the audience.

Angela, Jessica, Mike, Ben, Eric, Tyler, Lauren, the Clearwater's, Billy, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, Alice, Renée, and Esme. I saw some unfamiliar faces as well.

Carlisle's colleagues, their families, and five people so astoundingly beautiful they _had_ to be the Denali's. But I pushed those thoughts out of my head and focused on what was in front of me. Edward.

He was grinning broadly, Carlisle standing proudly at his side. Edward's eyes were searing into mine, his smile was making me smile. All I wanted was to _be with him_. Forever and Always.

**There we go. Yes, that was mainly wedding preparation, but those moments are the ones really leading up to that big moment. Being surrounded by your friends and family. I won't be updating any of my stories from August 13-22 because I will be busy, busy, busy getting ready, then get to go on my honeymoon! And Jensen was kind enough to share the location with me.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**

**P.S. At this time, the big day is only nine days away. Please wish us luck! Oh, and if you have time, please review.**


End file.
